Shadow of a Doubt
"Shadow of a Doubt" is the second episode of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 10, 2014. Synopsis Norma tries to distract Norman from his obsession with Miss Watson by joining a play. Bradley turns to Norman for help when she has to escape a dire situation. Romero is pressured to make an arrest for the murder. A new player at work has Dylan and Remo on edge. Summary Norman shelters Bradley by allowing her to sleep in the basement. She tells him that she is responsible for Gil's death. He stops by the supermarket to purchase hair dye and meets a young girl named Cody Brennen. While at the gynecologist, Norma asks a blackouts, lying that her sister suffers from them. The gynecologist says it could be a mental disorder of some sort and Norma looks worried. Later, when she is purchasing some books on mental disorders she sees a poster for a stage production of "South Pacific" at the local community theater and suggests to Norman that they should audition as it will give them an opportunity to bond. Romero encounters a man at the cemetery and tells him that someone killed Gil. The man who is called Nick Ford and is part of a rival drug family insists he has nothing to do with the murder. He is more interested to know if any arrests have been made in the Blaire Watson murder case since he is her father. Dylan and Remo's boss, Zane, suspects the opposing drug family of having killed Gil, shooting another man that he took hostage, in order to send a message. The police show up at the apartment of a stoner named Kyle, who is taken in for questioning and ultimately charged for killing Miss Watson after his semen is found in her during autopsy, but there is also another unidentified semen sample. Regardless, Romero decides to pin the murder on Kyle. Whille cleaning Norman's room and making his bed, Norma comes across Blaire Watson's pearl necklace and a newspaper cutting of the latter's obituary but she places both back under the mattress. Later, she and Norman attend the auditions where they meet the director Christine Heldens. As the time passes, Norman becomes more and more anxious since he is supposed to be dropping Bradley to the bus stop. He walks out of the theater and gets into an argument with Norma about how she is pressurizing him into doing things he does not want to do. However, he decides to go through with the audition as he knows it will make her happy. He phones Dylan to tell him that Bradley has been hiding n the basement and needs to be taken to the bus stop. Norma performs a song for the audience and gets a round of applause. Dylan takes Bradley to a diner to wait for the bus and gets her to write a suicide note to avoid being targeted by those searching for Gil's killer. Later, a man pulls up at the gas station looking for the Bates Motel, disclosing that he is the brother of Norma Bates. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan * Brendan Fletcher as Kyle Miller * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace Also Starring * Matthew Mandzij as Deputy Jeffcoat * Veena Sood as Dr. Elizabeth J. Schaefer * Chad Rook as Johnny B * Larry Hoe as Mechanic * Katie Watts as Mikado Woman Notes *This episode had 2.21 million viewers. * The episode's title is a possible homage to the 1943 Hitchcock of the same name. The main female character forms a bond with the main male character who turns out to be her uncle, drawing parallels with the relationship between Dylan and Caleb. * When Norma is purchasing some books one is called "Call Me Crazy", which was written by actress Anne Heche who portrayed Marion Crane in the 1998 remake. Music Gallery ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_1.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_2.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_3.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_4.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_5.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_6.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_7.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_8.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_9.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_10.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_11.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_12.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_13.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_14.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_15.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_16.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_17.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_18.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_19.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_20.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_21.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_22.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_23.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_24.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_25.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_26.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_27.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_28.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_29.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_30.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_31.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_32.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_33.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_34.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_35.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_36.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_37.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_38.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_39.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_40.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_41.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_43.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_44.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_45.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_46.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_47.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_49.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_50.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_51.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_52.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_55.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_56.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_57.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_59.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_60.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_61.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_62.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_63.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_64.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_65.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_66.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_67.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_68.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_69.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_70.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_71.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_72.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_73.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_74.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_75.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_76.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_77.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_78.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_79.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_80.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_81.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_82.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_83.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_84.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_85.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_86.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_87.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_88.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_89.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_90.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_91.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_92.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_93.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_94.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_95.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_96.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_97.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_98.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_99.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_100.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_101.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_102.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_103.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_104.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_105.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_106.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_107.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_108.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_109.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_110.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_111.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_112.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_113.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_114.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_115.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_116.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_117.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_118.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_119.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_120.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_121.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_122.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_123.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_124.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_125.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_126.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_127.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_128.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_129.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_130.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_131.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_132.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_133.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_134.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_137.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_138.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_139.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_140.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_141.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_142.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_143.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_144.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_145.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_146.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_147.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_148.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_149.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_150.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_151.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_152.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_153.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_154.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_155.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_156.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_157.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_161.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_162.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_163.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_164.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_165.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_166.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_168.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_170.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_171.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_172.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_173.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_174.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_175.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_177.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_179.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_180.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_181.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_182.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_183.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_184.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_185.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_186.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_187.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_188.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_189.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_190.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_191.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_192.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_193.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_194.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_195.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_196.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_197.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_198.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_199.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_200.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_201.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_202.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_203.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_204.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_205.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_206.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_207.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_208.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_209.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_210.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_212.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_213.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_214.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_215.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_216.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_217.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_218.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_219.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_220.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_221.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_222.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_223.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_224.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_225.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_226.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_227.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_228.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_229.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_230.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_231.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_232.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_233.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_234.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_235.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_238.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_241.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_242.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_243.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_244.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_245.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_246.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_247.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_248.jpg Videos Bates Motel 2x02 "Shadow of a Doubt" Promo Trailer 2 Bates Motel 2x02 „Shadow of a Doubt„ Sneak Peek 1 Bates Motel Dylan's New Boss Is Dangerous (S2, E2) Bates Motel Norma And Norman Have Breakdowns (S2, E2) Bates Motel Inside the Episode - Shadow of a Doubt (Season 2, Episode 2) A&E Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes